We're Brothers By The Bond We Share
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: Tokitatsu menyayangi adik tirinya sepenuh hati, walaupun sang adik tidak pernah mengakuinya sama sekali. Apa yang akan Hirato lakukan bila orang yang memproklamirkan diri sebagai kakaknya tiba-tiba menjaga jarak? Brotherly! Tokitatsu-Hirato
1. Chapter 1

**We're Brothers By The Bond We Share**

**.**

Karneval fanfiction

Brotherly! Tokitatsu-Hirato

By : Akita Fisayu

Genre : Drama/Family/Angst

Disclaimer : Karneval will never be mine..

~0~

Summary

Tokitatsu menyayangi adik tirinya sepenuh hati, walaupun sang adik tidak pernah mengakuinya sama sekali. Apa yang akan Hirato lakukan bila orang yang memproklamirkan diri sebagai kakaknya tiba-tiba menjaga jarak?

-0-

Tokitatsu mengerti. Pria berambut coklat muda itu mengerti, melebihi apapun, bahwa Hirato sama sekali tidak memandangnya sebagai saudara.

"_Disgusting. Only about half of our blood ties us together. Perhaps less, even."_

Tokitatsu berusaha tersenyum, tapi bibirnya terkatup rapat, mencegah giginya bergemelutuk sementara matanya memanas.

'Tidak... Hirato tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya... itu hanya topeng agar aku menjauh darinya sehingga musuh-musuhnya tidak akan mengincarku.. ya, pasti itu tujuannya... tapi–' pikir Tokitatsu sedih. 'Hirato, bahkan ancaman padaku karena posisiku lebih berbahaya darimu.'

Jendral tertinggi Circus tersebut meraih sebuah buku besar dan tebal yang ia simpan di lemari kecil tepat di samping mejanya. Untuk membunuh waktu sekaligus memuaskan kerinduannya pada adik tersayangnya, ia membuat scrapbook yang berisi foto-fotonya bersama Hirato di masa kecil, foto Hirato saat sang pria berambut violet gelap masih bersekolah di Kuronomei, hingga sekarang.

Tokitatsu juga memuat foto-foto siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Hirato, seperti kru di kapal kedua, Tsukitachi dan bawahannya, tak lupa orang-orang dari Menara Penelitian. Ia menugaskan salah seorang bawahannya untuk menyamar dan mengambil foto mereka sebanyak mungkin. Kebanyakan adalah foto-foto konyol, contohnya foto yang berisi sosok Tsukitachi terpeleset ke dalam sungai sementara Kiichi dan Jiki menertawakannya saat menuntaskan salah satu misi, atau Yogi yang ketakutan berusaha kabur dari kejaran Akari yang membawa suntikan.

Walaupun ada juga foto di mana suasana serius dan tegang menghias. Seperti ketika seluruh awak kapal kedua berkumpul dan membentuk formasi rapi, mendengarkan komando Hirato dengan seksama. Juga ada foto saat Circus bertarung melawan Kafka dalam sebuah pertempuran besar.

Tokitatsu mengumpulkan semuanya dan merawatnya penuh kehati-hatian. Pria yang terlahir 36 tahun lalu itu berusaha menghias scrapbook-nya seindah mungkin, berharap suatu hari nanti ia bisa memperlihatkannya pada Hirato. Tokitatsu menerka-nerka respon seperti apa yang mungkin akan diterimanya dari sang adik tiri begitu ia melihat isi scrapbook yang disodorkan.

'Mungkin ia akan berkomentar menjijikkan, atau kekanak-kanakkan. Mungkin juga ia akan mengecapku sebagai stalker.' Batin Tokitatsu, geli dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu.

Selesai mengamati isi scrapbook di tangannya, Tokitatsu mencopot kacamatanya dan mengusap kedua mata biru esnya.

-0-

3 bulan telah berlalu, dan selama 3 bulan itulah Tokitatsu tidak berani membawa dirinya pergi berkunjung ke kapal kedua untuk sekedar bermain-main atau bertemu dengan Hirato.

"_Don't you think i've hidden enough things from my superiors about you as it is?"_

Sebelumnya, Tokitatsu tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan Hirato pada waktu itu, walau memang ia merasa sedikit bersalah telah merepotkan adiknya. Sekarang, setelah ia menelaahnya baik-baik, ia mengerti keberatan Hirato akan kunjungannya yang terkesan seenaknya dan tanpa pertimbangan. Ia seorang pimpinan tertinggi organisasi pertahanan nasional, yang seharusnya mencontohkan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Ia tidak bisa pergi seenaknya tanpa pengawalan yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya. Meskipun Tokitatsu yakin bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri atau paling tidak menemukan beberapa cara untuk membuatnya tak tersentuh musuh, ia mengakui bahwa perkataan Hirato ada benarnya.

Secara tidak langsung, ia telah merepotkan banyak orang.

'Maaf, Hirato... aku memang kakak yang buruk...'

-0-

Sementara itu di kapal kedua Circus...

Hirato mengernyitkan dahi dengan tangan bersedekap di dada. Kapten berusia 27 tahun tersebut sedang menganalisa dokumen-dokumen yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, dan pikirannya malah terusik oleh sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

Sejak 3 bulan yang lalu, Tokitatsu sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di kapal kedua. Setidaknya sebulan sekali Hirato akan mengusap keningnya melihat sang pemilik jabatan tertinggi di Circus berjalan mengendap-endap di koridor. Pun di rapat Round Table Z, Tokitatsu tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. Ia hanya akan berbicara bila perlu, suaranya juga selalu bernada tegas dan datar. Seakan kebiasaannya menggoda pimpinan divisi lain atau anggota Circus yang hadir dalam rapat lenyap tanpa bekas.

Bulan pertama Tokitatsu bertingkah aneh, pria eksentrik itu masih mengiriminya e-mail walau tidak terlalu sering juga isinya tidak seabsurd atau sepanjang biasanya.

_From : Tokitatsu 16/07/xx_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah orang-orang di kapal kedua sehat-sehat saja? :)_

Bandingkan dengan e-mailnya setahun yang lalu.

_From : Tokitatsu 20/11/xx_

_Hiratoo! Hari ini aku tidak harus memakai dasi dengan motif seperti apa! Ah, well, bisakah kau mengusulkan beberapa untukku? Mana yang lebih kau suka, motif polkadot atau bergaris warna-warni? Nah? Nah?_

_Bagaimana Akari? Seminggu yang lalu saat aku menelponnya, belum ada 15 detik dia sudah menutupnyaa... dengan bunyi 'krakk' yang keras pula. Aku rasa moodnya tidak terlalu bagus ketika aku menghubunginya. Walaupun sekretarisku bersikeras itu karena salahku, sih. Tapi yang mengherankan, apa yang salah dari menelpon seorang teman di kala senggang? Hufft._

_Ah ya, sampaikan salamku pada Gareki dan Nai! Oh, Yogi dan Tsukumo juga! ;D ... Aku tebak Iva akan langsung mengamuk begitu mendengar namaku, haha. Dan jangan lupa! Katakan pada Tsukitachi dia masih berutang satu botol wine padaku karena terakhir dia berkunjung ke kantorku, si hiperaktif itu memecahkan salah satu koleksi wine terbaikku! X_X _

_Omong-omong, bagaimana perkembangan misi kalian? Aku dengar Kafka mencoba membuat jenis varuga baru dari badut-badut di kota... JUST KIDDING! Augh, aku bisa membayangkan betapa menyeramkannya wajahmu sekarang! DX _

_Well, stay lovely, Hirato! ;)_

Dan Hirato masih ingat balasan yang ia kirim.

_To : Tokitatsu_

_Kafka akan dengan senang hati menjadikanmu sebagai objek pertama eksperimen 'varuga badut' mereka._

...

Hirato menghela napas. Bahkan Akari menyadari perubahan Tokitatsu dan mencurigainya sebagai salah satu penyebab Tokitatsu bertingkah out of character. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan mantan gurunya karena berpikiran seperti itu sebab ia sendiri bingung apa faktor yang memicu Tokitatsu untuk bersikap... dingin dan aneh.

Bukan berarti ia peduli atau apa. Hirato bahkan tidak ambil pusing ketika Tokitatsu tidak henti-hentinya memproklamirkan diri sebagai kakak dari pria bersurai ungu gelap itu.

"Hhh.. what a troublesome guy..." Hirato mengurut dahinya.

Sebulan yang lalu ia sudah mencoba menghubungi sekretaris Tokitatsu –Hirato sebenarnya enggan melakukannya– untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada saudara tirinya tersebut, tapi si sekretaris sendiri mengatakan dengan nada cemas bahwa ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan atasannya yang biasanya menyebalkan itu menjadi sependiam sekarang.

"_Hirato-sama, tolong– bila anda mengetahui cara mengembalikan Tokitatsu-sama seperti semula, saya akan sangat berterima kasih pada anda... bahkan mungkin harta benda termasuk nyawa saya tak akan cukup untuk menyampaikan seberapa besar rasa terima kasih saya!"_

Bukan suatu rahasia kalau semua bawahan Tokitatsu sangat loyal serta sayang pada pria itu. Di samping hobinya memprovokasi orang-orang dan sifat eksentriknya yang menjengkelkan, ia adalah figur pemimpin yang baik.

Tanpa sadar Hirato mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menekan nomor Tokitatsu.

"Rrrr... rrrrr..."

Aneh, nada dering handphone Tokitatsu bukan lagi lagu menggelikan dengan lirik 'Hirato~ My awesome cute little brother~ Lalalalalaa... Circus is my family, and Hirato is my only lovely little brother~ Lalalalaa, lalalalaa~' yang mana menjadi alasan Hirato jarang –nyaris tak pernah– menelpon pria yang berbeda 9 tahun darinya itu.

Ckrek.

"_Halo?_"

"Jendral." Sapa Hirato sopan.

"_... Hirato."_

Ia bisa menangkap ketegangan yang mengiringi tiap suku kata.

"Misi terakhir kapal kedua berakhir sukses dan kami sudah mengirim sampel varuga yang kami curigai sebagai jenis baru ke Menara Penelitian." Hirato tidak pernah tahu otaknya bisa memproduksi kebohongan semacam itu dalam waktu singkat. "... Saya memohon kesediaan anda untuk menyediakan waktu dalam rangka mendiskusikan hal ini."

Hening sejenak.

"_Kau bisa mengirim data-datanya padaku. Selain itu, atasanmu bisa menggantikanku dalam diskusi."_

Hirato menyadari Tokitatsu benar-benar berubah. Dalam kondisi biasa, Tokitatsu akan meledak dalam kebahagian dan meneriakkan hal-hal seperti 'Hirato! Kau benar-benar mengajakku bertemu? Aww! Kau pasti rindu pada kakakmu ini!', 'Benarkah?! Tenang saja, Hirato, aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lebih lama!' atau 'Tunggu! Aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh! Kau mau apa? Permen? Boneka? Wine? Gundam model terbaru?'

"..." Hirato menundukkan kepalanya sehingga poninya jatuh menutupi mata. "Kalau begitu, Jendral, maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda.."

"_Tunggu, Hirato!"_

"Ya?"

"_... Kuharap itu bukan varuga jenis badut...?"_

Iris amethyst Hirato melebar sesaat sebelum sedetik kemudian tawa meledak dari mulutnya. Pemilik tinggi badan 185 cm itu lega mengetahui kakaknya tidak berubah sepenuhnya–

_Apa ia baru saja mengakui Tokitatsu sebagai kakaknya?!_

Bagaimanapun jalan pikiran Hirato terputus oleh suara Tokitatsu yang terdengar lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

"_Apa yang lucu?"_

"Ah, tidak, maafkan saya karena tertawa tiba-tiba." Hirato menghembuskan napas sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan. "Pertama kali saya juga curiga dengan kemungkinan yang sama dengan anda, tapi saya melihat sendiri bagaimana varuga yang satu ini bergerak dengan indah dan lincah. Saya berasumsi bahwa jenis baru ini adalah jenis _varuga's dancer form._" candanya.

Gelak tawa terdengar dari seberang. Obrolan antara Hirato dan Tokitatsu pun berlangsung selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya terputus.

Hirato tidak pernah serileks ini setelah bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang.

-0-

Tokitatsu memandang handphone-nya dengan ekspresi bahagia. Selain mendapat kejutan berupa panggilan telpon dari Hirato, ia juga menerima amplop coklat tebal berisi foto-foto langganannya yang telah diambil bawahannya selama sebulan.

Sambil bersenandung riang, Tokitatsu mulai mengisi lembaran-lembaran kosong scrapbook-nya dengan senyuman lebar tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Seorang wanita berkucir kuda diam-diam meneteskan air mata bahagia melihat atasannya kembali seperti semula.

"Ah! Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang foto ini? Wajah panik Tsukumo-chan lucu sekali ya saat angin nakal menyingkap roknya~"

"TOKITATSU-SAMA!"

-0-

Tsukitachi memerhatikan sahabatnya yang asyik menjahili Hitsuji yang bertanggung jawab atas kamar sang kapten.

"Aku tebak sesuatu yang bagus terjadi hari ini?" tanya pria beriris dull gold itu sambil tersenyum puas, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat mood bagus Hirato.

"Ah? Tsukitachi, sejak kapan kau berada di sini?"

Tsukitachi tersedak wine yang diminumnya begitu mendengar ucapan sarkas Hirato. Yep, he's definitely in a very good mood.

"Jahatnyaa," Tsukitachi mengelap bibirnya. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan Akari-chan?"

Hirato menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tidak menghubunginya sama sekali hari ini."

"Huuu..." alis kiri kapten kapal pertama Circus tersebut naik. "Kalau bukan Akari-chan, lalu siapa?" godanya. "Apa kau akhirnya mengambil hati salah seorang suster di Menara Penelitian? Akari-chan akan mengamuk jika tahu kau lagi-lagi menggoda gadis-gadis polos itu."

"Aku tidak berniat mati muda, Tsukitachi." Hirato memutuskan berhenti mengusili salah satu dombanya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tsukitachi.

"Kalau begitu siapa?"

Alis Hirato berkedut. "Kau terdengar seperti Ibu-Ibu yang penasaran akan kisah percintaan anaknya. Menggelikan."

"Awww.. harga diriku terluka. Bukankah aku lebih terlihat seperti seorang Ayah yang seksi?" Tsukitachi mengedipkan matanya.

Hirato menatap Tsukitachi tajam, walaupun makanan yang baru saja masuk ke perutnya bergolak, memaksa untuk keluar. Dengan kata lain, mual.

"Aku baru saja berbicara dengan Tokitatsu."

"Oh! Tokitatsu-san. Omong-omong tentangnya, aku merasa tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini aneh." Tsukitachi mendongakkan kepalanya seraya berpikir. "Dia jadi... sedikit serius? Di rapat dia tidak banyak tingkah. Aku nyaris merindukan komentar-komentar usilnya."

"Yah, sudah beberapa bulan ini ia tidak bertingkah menyebalkan seperti biasa. Bahkan orang-orang terdekatnya tidak tahu apa penyebabnya." Hirato menyesap anggur merahnya.

"Kau khawatir, Hiratoo~?" goda Tsukitachi. "My~ kupikir kau tidak pernah peduli pada kakakmu itu~"

"Aku peduli padanya sebagai rekan kerja." Jawab Hirato singkat. "Lagipula, bila atasan tidak bekerja dengan baik, secara tidak langsung itu akan berefek pada bawahan."

"Ooh? Tapi kinerja Tokitatsu-san malah meningkat beberapa kali lipat akhir-akhir ini." Tsukitachi memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi heran.

Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat di wajah pria optimistis itu.

"Hirato!"

"Kau cerewet."

-0-

Malam menjelang.

Dengan ruangan masih terang benderang, Tokitatsu terjaga di meja kerjanya, serius berkutat dengan scrapbook-nya. Guntingan kertas lipat berwarna-warni, pita-pita, stiker, dan glitter berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Sial! Sebentar lagi lembarannya habis!" erang Tokitatsu seusai menempelkan sebuah stiker 2 dimensi di salah satu foto. Ia mengamati hasil karyanya. "Hm... sepertinya aku harus membeli buku baru.."

Tokitatsu mengambil satu foto yang tersisa dan mengamatinya, senyum lembut terukir saat ia perlahan mengoleskan lem di belakang foto kemudian menempelkannya di tengah-tengah halaman terakhir buku. Tokitatsu memberi pita biru mungil lalu menghiasinya sedemikian rupa, tak lupa menambahkan komentarnya di bawah foto.

"Whenever i see you, i can't stop my feelings from coming out." Bisiknya lembut. Ia menutup scrapbook itu dengan hati-hati kemudian menyimpannya di lemari.

Meregangkan badan, Tokitatsu menghembuskan napas lega. Tak lama iris safirnya menangkap pemandangan meja kerjanya yang berantakan.

"Oh well~ Biarkan saja seseorang membereskannya besok pagi~" sahutnya ceria.

Dasar pemimpin tidak bertanggung jawab.

.

.

-Be Continued-

Akita : Halo, minna-san~ Ini fanfic Karneval pertama Akita! :D Akita suka sekali brotherly! Tokitatsu-Hirato~ Mereka kakak beradik yang serupa tapi tak sama (?) Hoho... mohon dukungannya, nee ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**We're Brothers By The Bond We Share**

**.**

Karneval fanfiction

Brotherly! Tokitatsu-Hirato

By : Akita Fisayu

Genre : Drama/Family/Angst

Disclaimer : Karneval will never be mine..

~0~

Summary

Tokitatsu menyayangi adik tirinya sepenuh hati, walaupun sang adik tidak pernah mengakuinya sama sekali. Apa yang akan Hirato lakukan bila orang yang memproklamirkan diri sebagai kakaknya tiba-tiba menjaga jarak?

-0-

_Sejak kecil, Tokitatsu selalu kesepian. Orang tuanya selalu sibuk dan bila berada di rumah, mereka akan menghadapi bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas dan layar monitor, tidak pernah menyediakan waktu untuknya. Ia sendiri, sebagai anak tunggal, harus belajar, belajar dan terus belajar agar kelak bisa mewarisi perusahaan keluarga. Tokitatsu kerap berkhayal seandainya ia mempunyai saudara untuk berbagai rasa dan cita, saling menemani serta sebagai tempat bergantung, namun ia tak pernah berani meminta hal semacam itu pada orang tuanya._

-0-

_"Kau memiliki seorang adik, Tokitatsu. Adik laki-laki bernama Hirato."_

_Bagai menemukan oase di tengah padang pasir yang gersang, Tokitatsu sangat gembira dan antusias sampai-sampai fakta pernikahan kedua orang tuanya berada di ujung tanduk karena pernyataan itu tidak dipedulikannya._

_Sejak mendapat kabar yang selalu dinantikannya, Tokitatsu merasa jauh lebih hidup meskipun tak ada lagi wanita yang menyandang jabatan 'Ibu' di rumah. Tokitatsu baik-baik saja dengan kenyataan itu. Baginya, sejak awal tidak ada kata 'Ibu' dalam kamusnya. Selama ini ia hanya hidup bersama para pelayan dan dua orang yang gila bekerja._

_Pokoknya ia berjanji akan menjadi seorang kakak yang baik dan penyayang. Tokitatsu tidak akan membiarkan dirinya atau sang adik -yang sampai sekarang belum ditemuinya- menjadi pribadi seperti orang tua mereka._

-0-

_"Hai. Aku Tokitatsu. Senang bertemu denganmu, adik kecil."_

_Hirato kecil mendongak, melihat seorang pemuda stylish berambut coklat muda tersenyum ke arahnya. Iris safir di balik kacamata itu berbinar, memancarkan aura seterang matahari dan sehangat mentari._

_Sebuah tangan terulur ke arahnya._

_"Siapa namamu?"_

_Meski yakin pemuda berstatus kakak di depannya itu telah mengetahui namanya, sang bocah bersurai dark violet tetap meraih tangan yang disodorkan dan membuka bibir mungilnya._

_"Hirato."_

.

Ia masih mengingat kehangatan dan rasa aman yang menyelimuti saat tangan besar itu meremas tangannya lembut.

-0-

"Hirato."

Si pemilik nama mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibaca, menatap dengan salah satu alis terangkat pada gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Tsukumo?"

"Laporan dari divisi intelijen baru saja tiba. Mereka telah menemukan lokasi persembunyian Uro." Tsukumo memberikan kertas laporan pada Hirato kemudian mengamati pria itu membaca seluruh isinya.

Hirato mendengus kecil. Senyum main-main tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku tidak menyangka dia bersembunyi di bangunan tua seperti itu."

"Ya. Itu bisa ditebak, sejak dia dibuang oleh Palnedo.." tanggap Tsukumo.

"Baiklah.. kita akan mengobservasi bangunan itu untuk saat ini. Bila terjadi sesuatu yang mencurigakan, kita lakukan penyergapan."

"Baik."

Tsukumo membungkuk sekilas sebelum berbalik pergi. Hirato lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca dengan tenang.

-0-

Kapal pertama Circus..

"Aku datang~"

"Meep. Identifikasi suara selesai, meep. Selamat datang, meep."

Cengiran terbentuk di wajah pria yang bergegas melewati sekumpulan kelinci yang menjaga pintu masuk kapal. Langkah-langkah semangatnya segera mengantarkannya ke ruangan kapten.

"Tsukitachi!"

Tanpa menunggu izin dari yang bersangkutan, tanpa basa-basi pria bertindik di telinga tersebut langsung membuka pintu.

Menampakkan postur tegap sang kapten berambut merah di meja kerjanya.

"Oh, Tokitatsu-san!"

"Kau sedang apa, Tsukitachi...?" Tokitatsu tidak yakin dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Manik dull gold memandang dengan heran. "Aku sedang bekerja. "

"... Jiki tidak memberimu ramuan yang aneh, kan?"

Tsukitachi mengeluarkan suara seperti rengekan. "Tokitatsu-saan..!"

Tokitatsu tertawa lalu duduk di salah satu sofa single berwarna teal. Ia melontarkan komentar ringan, "Aku benar-benar kaget melihatmu duduk menghadap kerjaan. _Kukira hidupmu hanya seputar tidur, makan, wanita dan minuman keras." _yang mana kalimat terakhir ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yaah.. kalau aku tidak melakukan pekerjaanku dengan sungguh-sungguh, Kiichi akan memastikan pantatku menjadi hidangan spesial makan malam." Tsukitachi tertawa gugup mengingat ancaman yang dilemparkan salah satu bawahannya.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati membawa bongkahan pantat gorengmu untuk makanan piranha peliharaanku."

Tsukitachi memasang ekspresi aneh yang berarti : _'the heck?! since when you have piranha as your pet!? Oh God.. now i really believe you're an insane person. And what's with fried-butt thing?!'_

Tokitatsu bisa merasakan keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. "Bercanda! Aku hanya bercanda! Hentikan aura menyeramkan yang memancar dari tubuhmu!"

Setelah Tsukitachi berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dan menyelesaikan beberapa tugas, keduanya duduk berhadapan sambil menikmati sebotol sampanye seraya bercakap-cakap ringan.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Tokitatsu-san?" tanya Tsukitachi, jarang-jarang kakak tiri Hirato tersebut mengunjungi kapal pertama, walau kunjungan itu bisa dimaklumi karena ini pemimpin Circus yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi tetap saja pria berkacamata itu pasti lebih memilih pergi ke kapal kedua dimana adiknya berada.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Lagipula ada yang ingin kutunjukkan." Tokitatsu memainkan gelasnya.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Hirato? Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini hubungan kalian kurang baik."

Tokitatsu tersenyum pahit. "Kami berdua terlalu sibuk untuk saling berkomunikasi."

Dahi Tsukitachi mengerut, tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Perlahan, sang pria beriris biru mengambil sesuatu dari balik jasnya. Buku besar tebal berwarna merah bata dengan sulaman benang emas di tengah yang membentuk sebuh tulisan.

_._

_Stellar_

_._

Tsukitachi terdiam membaca tulisan yang tertera. Manik dull goldnya melebar. ".. Ini..?"

Tokitatsu tersenyum kecil, ia membuka halaman pertama. "Sudah lama aku ingin memperlihatkan ini pada Hirato. Tapi mungkin ia akan tertawa begitu membaca judulnya. Aku tahu kesannya konyol dan kekanakkan. Tapi.."

-0-

3 jam kemudian..

"Sialan, Hirato, lakukan saja apa kataku!"

Hirato tertawa kecil mendengar Akari marah-marah. Oh, betapa senangnya ia menggoda pria berambut sewarna sakura itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikan permintaanmu, Akari-san. Tapi mengapa kau tidak menghubunginya sendiri?"

"Kalau dia merespon panggilanku sejak tadi, aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu sekarang! Aku tidak akan pernah menelponmu kalau bukan untuk urusan penting."

"Oh?" alis Hirato terangkat. "Dan Tsukitachi tidak mengangkat telpon darimu adalah urusan sangat _penting _sampai-sampai kau menghubungi diriku yang tak berharga ini?"

Akari mengumpat, tidak peduli apakah ada yang mendengar. Ia terlanjur dongkol dengan mantan muridnya itu. "Hirato, kalau kau tak mau menelponnya, aku akan mencari orang lain untuk melakukannya!"

"Ya, ya. Baiklah, Akari-san, aku tutup dulu."

Klik

Hirato memandang layar handphone-nya, menekan nomor kapten kapal pertama Circus seraya bertanya-tanya mengapa Tsukitachi tidak mengangkat telpon dari Akari. Mustahil sahabatnya itu tidur, lain cerita kalau ia sedang keluar untuk misi.

"Rrrr... rrrrr... rrrr... rr.."

Hirato menunggu.

30 detik.

1 menit..

.

Klek

"Tsukitachi." Hirato langsung memanggil tanpa membiarkan yang lain sempat berkata-kata. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

"... Hirato."

Entah mengapa sang pria beriris amethyst merasakan kemiripan antara nada suara Tsukitachi dan Tokitatsu saat pria berkacamata itu mengangkat telponnya dua hari yang lalu. Keningnya mengernyit.

".. Akari-san menghubungimu sejak tadi, kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya?"

"Ah.." Tsukitachi terdengar seperti ia baru menyadarinya. ".. Maaf. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan sesuatu, hahaha~"

"Sesuatu?" ulang Hirato. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"... Etto- aku sedang mengerjakan paperwork yang menumpuk. Kiichi mengancamku untuk segera menyelesaikannya."

"Hmm. Akari-san memintaku untuk memberitahumu kalau Menara Penelitian membutuhkan sampel yang kalian kumpulkan selama di Vinto. Divisi Kehidupan kekurangan bahan penelitian."

"Okee~ aku akan mengantarnya sekaligus check-up rutin besok~"

Klik. Tuut.. tuut.

Hirato meletakkan handphone-nya begitu menekan tombol merah.

Ekspresinya sulit dibaca ketika ia beranjak untuk mandi sekaligus merendam tubuhnya di dalam air hangat. Hirato melepaskan kemejanya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tegap dan membentuk pola idaman setiap pria serta pujaan bagi wanita.

Tak lama terdengar suara gemericik air dari dalam pintu yang tertutup.

-0-

Tsukitachi menghela napas, pandangannya melembut ketika melihat sosok yang tertidur di ranjangnya.

"Adikmu baru saja menelpon. Rupanya aku terlalu asyik melihat-lihat isi scrapbook-mu sampai aku tidak mendengar dering telpon." ujar Tsukitachi. Ia tersenyum menatap scrapbook di pangkuannya.

"Tokitatsu-san.. kau benar-benar menyayangi Hirato, nee?"

-0-

Keesokannya.

"Hirato-san, ke mana kita pergi?"

Hari masih pagi dan seluruh kru kapal kedua berkumpul untuk sarapan. Hirato memandang Yogi sambil memotong steak.

"Menara Penelitian. Kalian belum check-up bulan ini, kan? Kapal pertama juga akan mampir untuk memberikan sampel penelitian."

"Berarti kita akan bertemu Tsukitachi-san, Kiichi-chan dan Jiki-kun?" tanya Nai gembira. Hirato mengangguk, melemparkan senyum pada 'anak'nya yang terimut.

"Horeee!"

1 jam kemudian.

Hirato berjalan ke arah kantor Akari setelah menyelesaikan check-upnya. Tadi rombongannya sudah bertemu dengan Kiichi dan Jiki, Tsukitachi pasti sedang mengobrol dengan Akari atau menggombali suster dari divisi lain.

"Tok tok tok."

Cklek

"Selamat pagi, Akari-san." Hirato memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada pria yang menghembuskan napas di hadapannya.

"Bagus, lengkap sudah paket keluarga." sahut Akari sarkastis.

"Eh?"

Hirato memiringkan kepalanya heran, namun tak lama sekelebat warna coklat familiar membuat matanya melebar.

"Hirato!"

Bukan, seruan penuh semangat itu bukan dari orang yang di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah yang sama dengan Hirato- Tsukitachi yang memanggilnya begitu ia masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Jendral?"

Hirato mengabaikan Tsukitachi dan sebaliknya, ia malah memanggil kakak tirinya. Tokitatsu mendongak dari piring berisi makanannya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam 3 bulan lebih beradu pandang dengan iris ungu adiknya.

"Hirato," Tokitatsu tersenyum. "Aku baru saja akan sarapan. Kau mau? Ada jamur kesukaanmu dan aku rasa porsiku terlalu banyak."

Hirato menggeleng sopan. "Terima kasih tawarannya."

Tokitatsu kembali menunduk memandang sarapannya. ".. Oh."

Bila sikutan tanpa ampun dari Akari dan ringisan salah tingkah Tsukitachi menandakan sesuatu, Hirato tidak tahu apa itu. Pria bersurai dark violet tersebut duduk di seberang Tsukitachi yang bersebelahan dengan Tokitatsu, menyadari atmosfir tidak enak di dalam ruangan.

"Bagaimana paperworkmu, Tsukitachi?" tanya Hirato, memutuskan untuk sedikit menghidupkan suasana.

"Ahh, aku beruntung bisa menyelesaikannya. Kalau tidak Kiichi akan benar-benar menjadikan pantatku sebagai hidangan makan malam~" Tsukitachi menyeringai.

"Siapa yang mau memakan bongkahan dagingmu?" Akari mengerutkan hidungnya, jijik.

"Piranha milik Tokitatsu- ups."

Hirato dengan cepat menangkap perubahan kalimat sahabatnya dan rasa ingin tahunya mulai tumbuh. "Piranha?"

"Itu hanya candaan! Aku tidak benar-benar memelihara piranha, tahu." Tokitatsu menyergah setelah menelan wortelnya dengan buru-buru.

"Kapan kau memberitahu Tsukitachi tentang peliharaanmu? Kukira kalian sudah lama tak bertemu."

Tentu saja Hirato akan mengabaikan sanggahan dari Tokitatsu dan memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada jawaban Tsukitachi.

"Kemarin setelah kau menelpon, Tokitatsu-san menghubungiku. Aku sampai heran, apa mungkin kalian memiliki ketertarikan padaku di waktu yang hampir bersamaan~ hahaha."

"Hahaha, nah, nah, aku masih menyukai wajah-wajah cantik di luar sana. Aku baru akan mencarimu kalau stok pria dan wanita di dunia sudah habis." Tawa Tokitatsu.

"Sejak awal itu bukan keinginanku untuk menelponmu." Tukas Hirato tanpa ekspresi.

"Aaah! Kalian jahat sekali! Oh ya, Akari-san, sampel yang kuberikan sudah cukup, kan?" tanya Tsukitachi, berbalik ke arah Akari yang sibuk dengan handphone-nya.

"Ya. Aku permisi dulu, ada penelitian yang harus kubantu."

Akari bangkit lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia sempat berbalik dan mengancam, "Aku akan menjadikan kalian objek penelitian bila kantorku berbau seperti _ikan asap_ atau ada _satu barang saja_ yang berpindah dari tempatnya."

"Heh. Tenang saja, Akari-san. Semoga berhasil dengan penelitianmu." Hirato tersenyum menawan, membuat Akari mendengus sedangkan Tsukitachi dan Tokitatsu tertawa.

"Terserah."

Blam!

"..."

"..."

"Jadi, Jendral, bagaimana bisa anda berada di Menara Penelitian? Aku pikir pemimpin Circus mempunyai hal yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan daripada menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini." tanya Hirato sesopan mungkin.

"Kau tidak suka aku berada di sini?" tak disangka-sangka, suara Tokitatsu berubah dingin. Sorot matanya menatap tajam Hirato yang kaget melihat perubahan moodnya.

"Tentu tidak. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan orang nomor satu di Circus, hanya saja tentu siapapun akan heran melihat anda berada di Menara Penelitian yang-"

"Ooh, kau penasaran, Hirato?" suasana di sekitar Tokitatsu berubah drastis, bunga-bunga imajinasi bermekaran di sekelilingnya. "Aku hanya ingin sesekali bermain ke Menara Penelitian~ dan lagi dia bilang penelitian yang menyangkut tentang gelang Circus kita sudah menunjukkan perkembangan~"

Tsukitachi dan Hirato sweatdrop.

'... Cepat sekali moodnya berubah.' batin Tsukitachi.

Tokitatsu menghabiskan sisa sarapannya. Sementara Tsukitachi dan Hirato hanya memandanginya, pria berambut coklat muda tersebut berdehem.

"Nah, urusanku di sini sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke kantor sekarang. Sekretarisku pasti sudah kebingungan mencari, hahaha." Tokitatsu tertawa tanpa merasa malu seraya menggaruk rambutnya.

DEG

Hirato menyipitkan mata. Tokitatsu.. ia sudah akan pergi?

"Tsukitachi, ayo."

"Ah, ya."

Tsukitachi beranjak, mengambil topinya yang berada di meja. Tokitatsu yang membawa nampan berisi piring kotornya sudah berjalan mendekati pintu untuk keluar, namun sebelum melangkah keluar, pria berkacamata itu berbalik untuk menatap Hirato.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini, Hirato."

Senyuman lebar merekah layaknya mawar yang bersemi, iris safir di balik kacamata itu berbinar, memancarkan aura seterang matahari dan sehangat mentari.

Hirato terpana.

Mengapa... ia merasa seperti kembali ke masa kecilnya dulu..?

Tak lama Tsukitachi bergabung dengan Tokitatsu, lalu keduanya pergi setelah Tsukitachi memberi salut perpisahan pada sahabatnya.

-0-

_"Hirato! Lihat! Aku menemukan jamur aneh di taman kita!"_

_"Nii-san, itu hanya jamur biasa. Berhentilah menggangguku." seorang bocah yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya mendongak sebal._

_"Mouu... tapi sepanjang hari kau hanya membaca buku! Itu membosankan! Lebih baik bermain bersamaku! Ya ya?"_

_"Bagiku." Hirato kecil menekankan. "Bermain dengan Nii-san lebih membosankan."_

_"EEEH?"_

-0-

Di salah satu ruangan penelitian khusus...

Manik peach menyipit tajam. Cahaya berwarna-warni yang menguar ke segala arah bagai tentakel-tentakel hidup menjadi satu-satunya penerangan dalam gelap yang menyelimuti.

"Tokitatsu... kau..."

_Tidak heran kau duduk di posisi tertinggi Circus.._

.

.

-Be Continued-

Akita : Akhirnya! Chapter dua sudah updatee..! *cheering* Maaf ya telat bangett... *bow down*

.

**Kazue Ichimaru**

Siapa sih yang nggak setuju kalo mereka berdua itu gregeett? XDD

Syukurlah Kazue-san suka gaya menulis Akita dan fanfic ini ^^ Ini udah lanjut, kokk.. Arigatou ne! :))

RnR?


End file.
